


腹中刀 Twisting the Knife

by JasmineH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eruri-freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineH/pseuds/JasmineH
Summary: “抱歉，怪我没说清，我指的是你的团长。”吉克和利维尔单边的谈话。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 23





	腹中刀 Twisting the Knife

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twisting the Knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429382) by [LostCauses (Anteros)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses). 



“你的团长真是个有趣的男人。”吉克小酌了一口铁杯子里的茶水，抬起头越过篝火看向了利维尔。夜鸟站在高枝上，轻声唤着。

利维尔排斥地嘁了一声。

“韩吉又不是男人。”

“哦！”吉克佯装天真地睁大了眼睛，“我不是指韩吉。”

“韩吉就他妈是团长。”

利维尔已经厌倦了这种谈话。

“抱歉，怪我没说清，我指的是 **你的** 团长。”

吉克拿着杯子朝利维尔扬了扬。利维尔感到浑身的血液都冻结了。

“他叫什么名字来着？哦，对了，好像是史密斯。埃尔文·史密斯对吧？”

他笑起来的时候恨不得将所有的牙齿都挤出来。利维尔想将那些白花花的牙齿全部打碎让他吞下去，他怎么敢、怎么敢提起这个名字！？

“我想他应该是个非常了不起的人。”吉克仿佛没有意识到利维尔的变化，自顾自地说了下去，“当然，我们的战士经常和我提起过他。他似乎激发了手下士兵们真正的忠诚。真让人佩服啊。不过有时我想知道将士们会对哪种指挥官更忠诚，是团长还是战士长呢？”

利维尔什么也没说，只是抿了一口茶，火焰倒映在他的眸子里。

“你知道，我听了不少故事，各种版本的。”吉克继续说着，用鞋尖蹭了蹭地面。“我感觉我都认识他了。很遗憾我们没能见面，我觉得如果可以的话，我们一定会相处得很不错。他和我在很多方面都很相似，都在追逐一个别人认为不可能实现的梦想。”

握着杯子的指关节泛白，他能感到金属在手指下变了形。

“当然也有人说他冷酷无情、精于操控、甚至没有人性。但我想这正是才能的体现。只有特殊的人才能下定决心让这么多人去送死。”

“你他妈还不清楚吗。”利维尔咬牙切齿地说。

“是的，是的，的确如此。”吉克严肃地点点头，叹了口气。“可悲啊，这就是战争的代价。我相信他也明白战争中牺牲的必然性。如果你想取得进展，就不能纠缠于代价。我的弟弟明白这一点，我相信你的团长也明白。”

利维尔又回到了那个地方，他看到了他，坐在希甘希纳的废墟里，被亡魂所包围。每一次离别，每一次死亡，都把他拖向地狱的更深处。

你竟然，你他妈的竟然敢…

“我听说有人说他是怪物。哎，燕雀怎知鸿鹄之志？你也知道，他并非如此吧？”吉克的声音变得低沉柔和。“你的埃尔文·史密斯到头来也是个凡人，他的死亡不比他送去送死的士兵更特殊。不过我还是得说，非常勇敢。”他停顿了一下。“不过这都是过去的事了，不是吗？”

利维尔望向黑暗，试图记住如何呼吸。天鹅绒一般的黑夜笼罩着他们，只有篝火闪烁的橙色光芒勾勒出生命的轮廓。

“我很喜欢你，利维尔。我知道我们之间有过分歧，”吉克懊恼地揉了揉下巴，让利维尔感到胃里一阵翻腾，“但我还是忍不住欣赏你。人类最强，这真是一个不错的头衔，我承认我曾经低估了你。”他停了一下，隔着眼镜宛若午夜鸮一般眨了眨眼睛。“这是阿克曼血统带来的吧？和那个姑娘一样。东洋国流失在外的小公主，像一只忠实的狗一样围着我的弟弟团团转。很感人，也挺让人觉得悲伤的。忠诚的狗失去主人后会发生什么呢？我很好奇。”

吉克拿起一根木棍，戳了下奄奄一息的余烬，篝火短暂地死灰复燃，迸发出细小的橘红色的火花。

“每个人都需要一个目标，一个值得尊敬、向往的目标。我的目标很直接，我们伟大埃尔迪亚帝国的复兴。那么利维尔，你在追求什么？某个男人的梦想？或者单纯只是某个男人？”

利维尔什么也没说，他紧紧咬着牙关，几乎发出吱吱声。

“不管怎样，”吉克站身起来伸了伸懒腰，随便地把剩下的茶水泼向草地，然后把杯子留在了木箱上。“天色已晚，我想我该睡了。或许明天就能见到我亲爱的弟弟了。”

他在帐篷的门帘前停下脚步，回头望向那一团逐渐衰弱的火光。

“很高兴与你交谈，利维尔，我想我们终于可以互相理解了。”

“去你妈的。”利维尔唾了一口口水。

吉克轻笑一声，然后消失在帐篷里。

篝火已经熄灭，灰烬也彻底凉了下来，头顶月亮的位置一直在变动，而利维尔却一直坐在那里。他感觉不到渗入骨髓的寒意，血管里流淌的怒火似乎足以抵挡任何寒冷。利维尔坐在那里，在黑暗中漂泊，在这个支离破碎的世界里，他只剩下一件有形的东西。

**我发过誓的。**


End file.
